


“ooh mr Schut Cunningham” a fan fiction

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bisexual Jacob Frye, Canon Gay Couple, M/M, Ooh Mister X meme, Originally Posted on Tumblr, can Arend's "HELLO LOVER" become a meme of its own?, i would like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: something I wrote when the second issue of AC Uprising didn't come out as soon as I'd thought it would





	“ooh mr Schut Cunningham” a fan fiction

Arend: hello lover! I’m home now *takes off shirt* and I am so tattooed, and also the new Uprising hasn’t come out.

Harlan: ooh mr Schut Cunningham *swoon*

Arend: ooh yourself *swoons back at him* you wanna DO IT

Harlan: yeah let’s do it sugar puddin’

*they embrace.*

Harlan: and I will keep my business necktie on

Meanwhile, in a 20km radius of this event:

-Templars raging

Juhani: aarrg I will get u someday Harlan!

-Bisexuals fretting

Jacob: ubisoooft, I need me a lover like those!

it was very lovely and nobody was needlessly killed off.

~the end~


End file.
